


how about no

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, That's not my fault, sorry Albany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: If Oswald ever, ever mentions it to anyone, Albany will never forgive him.





	

If Oswald ever, ever mentions it to anyone, Albany will never forgive him. The brat keeps wheezing, bend in half with his hands on his knees. Albany glares at him from under his blanket, swearing to himself to make his life hell.

The tiny mouse, white fur and red eyes,  _ and really, it had to be an albino mouse of all things  _ Albany thinks with utter disgust, is long gone, and he would feel a lot better if it was somewhere where he can see it. 

He is a professional, but enough is enough, and mice are not what he is here for.


End file.
